A Loyal Love
by moonmaid
Summary: Joi's Challenge. Pure, rot-your-teeth fluff. Chlex


****

Title: A Loyal Love

****

Author: Not An Addict  
**Rating:** G-PG (I'm not good with ratings)  
**Category:** Romance

****

Pairing: Chloe/Lex,   
**Spoilers:** none  
**Summary:** AU, futurefic, response to Joi's challenge

****

Disclaimer: I won 'Smallville' and all its characters in a poker game with Miller and Gough, but I lost it all in the next hand. *sigh* There are three lessons to be learned here, children: 1) quit while you're ahead, 2) I still don't own anything, and 3) Gough cheats at poker. ^_~  
**Author's Note:** What happens when you talk to people online? You get challenged to do a purely fluff piece. Well, my fluff muse is definitely my weakest muse—she's more of the slip-in-when-you're-not-looking type than the defend-her-territory-against-the-other-muses type. A few more stories like this, though, and we'll get her to hold her own. ^_~ For now, we'll have to make due with a short, ficlet of a story. This is for you, Joi. I hope you like it. ^_^  


Firelight flickered over Chloe's skin, warming her even where the thick blanket didn't reach. She watched as the flames danced, all different shades of reds and oranges and yellows, the flickering light lulling her into a tranquil, near-hypnotic state. By the time she surfaced again, it was to the tingling in her skin warning her that her foot was about to fall asleep. She wrapped her fingers around the arms of the deep chair she was sitting in and pulled, but couldn't manage to lever herself up. After two more tries she sat back in the chair, her breath coming just a bit faster; her head snapped up at the sound from the doorway. Lex stood there, a smirk curving up the corners of his mouth and his eyes glittering with barely contained laughter. Chloe glared at him.

"You know, you could've come over here and helped me up instead of standing there smirking."

"I could've," Lex agreed as he pushed away from the doorframe. He strode over, long legs eating up the distance between them until he stood in front of her. He reached out a hand and his smirk changed to a grin. "But I would've missed a great show."

Chloe glared at him again, but couldn't keep an answering grin from pulling at her mouth as she took the hand Lex offered.

"You're duty-bound to help me, anyway," she informed him. "Since it's your fault I can't get up out of this chair by myself." Lex raised an eyebrow at that assertion.

"My fault? I distinctly remember you being a rather active participant in getting you this way," he smirked as he helped her to her feet. As she tried to put her weight on her right leg a pain shot through her foot and she grabbed at Lex's shoulder for support. The smirk immediately fled as concern and fear swept over his face, and his arms wrapped around her. "Chloe, what's wrong? Are you ok? Come on," he said, leading her to the couch, "you lie down and I'll call the doctor—"

"I'm fine," she grinned, shaking out her foot. "Pins and needles, that's all. Been sitting in one position for too long." Lex sank down onto the soft black leather of the sofa, his eyes closing as the tension slowly drained from his face. "I always knew you were paranoid, Lex, but this was a bit much, even for you."

"God, Chloe, you scared me to death." His jaw clenched as he fought against the after-effects of the wave of panic that had swept through his body. "I've never had anyone mean this much to me; and now there are two of you . . ." Lex rested his head against Chloe's stomach. Even after so many months, he still marveled at the feelings that rushed through him at the sight of his normally petite wife's body grown heavy with their child. He pressed a tender kiss to the dome of her stomach, letting his hands stroke over her in time with her hands moving over the back of his head. His eyes met hers when he lifted his head. "I almost lost you once, but at least you would have been happy. If I lost you now, it would be because . . ."

"Lex, listen to me," Chloe told him when he trailed off. "You know Connor was never a real threat to you. You're the one I love. You've always been the one I loved. You didn't almost lose me then, and you're not going to lose me now. Why are you worrying so much about this pregnancy?"

"You heard what the doctor said. He said there could be complications—"

"Only if I don't take my medicine, but even then the odds are good that the pregnancy will still be normal. And you know me," she grinned at him. "Healthy as a whole team of horses. Scoot over." Lex moved aside and Chloe shot him a look as she began to lower herself down to the couch. "No getting out of helping me up this time, daddy." She settled her back against her husband's chest, letting him cradle her in his arms. She took one of his large hands in hers and pressed his palm over the pulsing beat in her stomach. "Feel that?" She felt Lex's breath catch and smiled at his reaction. "She has a strong heart."

As Lex felt the beat of his daughter's heart beneath his palm and his mind traveled back to the day that Chloe had told him she was pregnant. She had walked into his office carrying a box piled with every coffee product they had in the house, informing him that if he didn't have it out of the house by the end of the day she was going to throw it all into the fireplace.

__

"I don't want temptation in the house when I'm trying to quit."

"You're giving up coffee? What time should I be expecting the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse?"

"Very funny, Lex. I have to quit. The doctor said it might be bad for the baby."

He had simply sat there for a moment, robbed of any ability to either move or speak. Chloe's confidant, matter-of-fact front had slipped, and the nervous anticipation showing through on her face had had him leaping from his chair to sweep her into his arms. When he had finally loosened his hold on her it was to stare down into her eyes, seeing all of the hope and joy inside of him reflected there.

__

"A baby? We're going to have a baby?"

"Well, either that or my doctor is playing a really elaborate practical joke."

He remembered falling to his knees in front of her, his eyes trained on her still-flat belly. With his hand pressed against her, he had stared in wonder, transfixed by the idea of their child growing inside of her. His imagination had taken over, and as he pictured her stomach swollen with the life inside of it, he had lifted the hem of her shirt and pressed a gentle, almost reverential kiss to her skin.

Lex was drawn from his memories by the sound of Chloe's contented sigh as she nestled deeper into his arms, resting her head back against his shoulder. One hand still pressed to the rapid, steady pulse in his wife's stomach, his other hand traveled up until it rested over her breast, absorbing the rhythm of her own heartbeat. Chloe turned her head, shooting him an arch glance.

"You know, I'd deck most guys for copping a feel like that." Lex grinned at her.

"Lucky for me I'm not most guys."

"No, you're much more interesting," she said, matching his grin with one of her own. "I think I might keep you around for a while."

"Well, that's very generous of you," he returned dryly. "Besides, I wasn't copping a feel." At her raised eyebrow he amended, "Well, I wasn't _just_ copping a feel. Here I have the two most important women in my life; and now I'm holding both of your hearts in my hands."

Chloe smiled softly at him and pressed her lips to his in a soft, loving kiss.

"Lex," she whispered. "You've had our hearts for a long time already."

"You don't mind if I keep them a while longer, do you? After all, it seems only fair, since you two have taken mine."

"I think that sounds like a fair trade. Lena? What do you think?"

No sooner were the words out of Chloe's mouth than they both felt the strong kick that their daughter delivered. Eyes wide, Lex and Chloe stared at each other for a moment before Chloe's mouth curved up into her trademark grin.

"That was either a very strong yes, or a very strong no."

"Our daughter is opinionated. Who would have guessed?"

"Think she'll have our knack for verbal judo as well?"

"My guess? She'll be a natural." Never moving his hands, Lex let his fingers trace over the flowers embroidered over the black of Chloe's shirt and let out a soft chuckle. "Decided there weren't enough of these in the house? I think you've filled every single room here with daisies." Chloe dipped her head to nuzzle at his neck; he could feel her smirk against his skin as she spoke.

"They stand for a loyal love. And I couldn't resist bragging." Lex laughed at that—it was so very Chloe to brag in a way that most people wouldn't even understand.

"Did you memorize that entire book?"

"Hey, it was your first real present to me. It has a special place in my heart."

"Think there's still enough room for me in there?"

"Mmm," she murmured against his neck. "I think I might be able to squeeze you in there somewhere. I seem to recall that there's a spot left between coffee and chocolate cake."

Lex chuckled as he held her closer, secure in the knowledge that he held as cherished a place in her heart as she held in his.

But he made a mental note order more daisies for her tomorrow. Just in case.


End file.
